Poems of the Noah Clan
by Penchant-for-raising-Cain
Summary: The 'sequel' to 'Poems of the Black Order'. A compilation of poetry, written for the prominent members of the Noah family. The list will grow as I write more. *Road, Tyki, Skinn, Jasdevi, Wisely, Lulubell, Millennium Earl, Neah*
1. The Sound of Pain is Music to my Ears

**I started the Noah poems! *happy dances* Here is Road Kamelot's. It doesn't have the same story-like flow that my Black Order poems had, but I hope you still like it! The next one is Tyki's. **

**I would love to own D Gray man, but seriously, how much money do you think my parents give me?**

****

**

* * *

**

Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Can I rip them at the seams?  
I like the pretty red that flows,  
Or when it falls like crimson snow,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Is really anything as it seems?

Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
How much does this power mean to me?  
I can play night and day,  
And destroy the minds that are in the way,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Is really anything as it seems?

Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Or the nightmares that have come to be,  
I love to love him, that white-haired boy,  
But I'll also love him destroyed,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Is really anything as it seems?

Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Don't be shy, I like the screams,  
Pain and misery fuel my life,  
I feel content, watching all the strife,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
Is really anything as it seems?

Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
The world will rip at the seams,  
The Earl will make the fake God pay,  
By pouring the blood of innocent today,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little dreams,  
I want nothing to be as it seems.

* * *

"The sound of pain is music to my ears."

* * *

**Reviews always plaster a smile on my face, so plaster away! I will do a proper multi chapter D Gray man fic at one point, because the plot is in my head – but until it get out, feel welcome to read my other stories and poems! Arigato Gozaimasu! **


	2. What I Love, I Destroy

**Tyki Mikk's poem! It was a tad hard to write, because I couldn't find a good plot point for him that's poetic material. So, I did bit of smashing several points together :) This is set straight after Tyki destroys Allen's Innocence (If that was a spoiler for someone, sorry!) The next one will be Skinn's.**

**Me no own D Gray man. **

**

* * *

**

"Bye, bye Suman,"  
The harsh words flowed off my tongue,  
The boy set his eyes on me,  
With a gaze that screamed "I'm undone."

I recognise that scarred face,  
From that game, it feels like so far away,  
The poker face is plastered on still,  
But the jaded silver will not stay.

If I was 'white', then it would have been fun,  
We would have played the game so familiar,  
But my mission, as the 'black' side reminded,  
Was to annihilate, the Earl being our Saviour.

God, whoever that name refers to,  
Blessed me with a extraordinary life,  
He granted me the power to love and hate,  
To find pleasure in slaughtering humans so rife.

To my latest victim, I needed to sate the bloodlust,  
Knowing that the crimson from his heroic heart will spill,  
His determined face will contort to despair,  
It warmed me enough to not rush the kill.

Though how much longer will it be,  
Before I say _adios_ to _mes amigos_, my chums?  
How much time will they own,  
Before I might silence them, if the order comes?

No matter, no matter, they are humans after all,  
Their life spans have already been measured,  
The sheer indifference yet love I contain,  
Is what makes me the Noah of Pleasure.

* * *

"What I love, I destroy."

* * *

**I don't know how that turned out, but reviews can enlighten me! I feel like blabbering a bit at 1:03 am England time – **

**First off, I may not be able to update this later on today (bear in mind, I'm in England) or tomorrow, cuz I've got 3 dances to perform at my dance school's showcase, and tomorrow I'm going to Birmingham to audition for a chance to sing at the London 2012 Olympics! Wish me luck!**

** I have a part of my Biology GCSE module on the 11****th****, so other updates probably won't come before then (I'll still find time to read DGM, though. Ha ha, neglect readers.) **

**Also, a bonus point, I'm seeing Paramore on the 19****th****! Another bonus, I am hooked on Three Days Grace. 'Pain' is definitely my favourite (reminds me of Kanda and of me).**

**Sorry for wasting your time, and my sleeping time. But your appreciation is why I stay up at unearthly hours (that, and insomnia). See ya next time!**


	3. Don't Forgive, Never Forgive

**Finally, I am through with Skinn's! I was hard, trying to write a poem about a knucklehead (no offence)! But I was taking a shower, and I thought about Skinn's battle with Kanda. The first line formed in my head, and I typed it as soon as I could. So, the first part of this is Skinn's flashback, and the second is the climax of Skinn versus Kanda.**

**

* * *

**

Calamity and chaos was all I could feel,  
When the Noah's stigmata began to reveal,  
As the blood exploded from my head,  
I laid on the bed, and wished I was dead.

Don't forgive.

A blue haired girl read from the bloodstained Bible,  
Whilst the be-speckled face of evil stated his arrival,  
The girl offered me sweets, I thanked her grace,  
Then turned to see evil's smiling but crying face.

Never forgive.

I woke with my skin completely ash gray,  
The Holy Marks branded, indicating they'd stay,  
I ordered the priest to murder everyone who knows me,  
He said "Yes, Master Noah", and thus begins my story.

Don't forgive.

Now, I am faced with the stubborn enemy,  
His sword in pieces, yet his eyes lit with fury,  
I summon the greatest power I could muster,  
To show the pathetic man all of Noah's lustre.

Never forgive.

He did not cower, he did not fear,  
Why? Was it because the end was near?  
Suddenly, a piercing pain struck,  
Ah, it seemed the enemy had all the luck.

Don't forgive.

My golden defence decomposed,  
Dying from the substance I hate the most,  
But, I am not through, I will reach the portal,  
He may not know, but Noah are immortal.

Never forgive.

* * *

"Don't forgive, never forgive."

* * *

**Now that I've finished that, the updates should be once a week. On our profile, I have stated when I will update stories, and I will stick to my word. So, reviews **_**onegai shimasu (please in Japanese)**_**? :)**


	4. Cradle of One, Splits to Two

**Hey, you know how I said that Jasdevi's was going to be easier than Skinn's? WRONG! But, I tried as hard as I could – here is a slightly short poem about our favourite Noah twins. Next will be Wisely's; he's quite new to the Noah Clan, so there's not much about him yet. But he intrigues me, so I'm trying a poem on him. **

'**TIS DISCLAIMED!**

**

* * *

**

One became two, in a blink of an eye,  
Bent on causing catastrophe,  
We are the bond that will never die,  
As Jasdero and Debbito, we are Jasdevi.

My brother, with his long blonde locks,  
Waving his gun without a care,  
Though his mouth is sewn, he always talks,  
With glee that he permanently bears.

My brother, with such elaborate make up,  
Those eyes seem to pierce, the way mine can't,  
My partner in crime, he's never ready to stop,  
As we used to share the same beating heart.

That idiotic clown, gray eyes glittering with hate,  
He shall bear full force of our bond,  
Daring to call us childish, he is hardly older than our state,  
We will give him no room to abscond.

Such a cute girl, with such harsh words,  
Choosing to believe in her soon to be dead friends,  
We shall beat her down when tenacity occurs,  
To break her will of iron, as her comrades meet their ends.

Bookman? We feel surprised to see his presence,  
Noah were once familiar with those all-seeing eyes,  
To join the enemy was his own lack of sense,  
For that foolishness, he will face demise.

But the monster, surely would be the vampire,  
In all his disgusting and foul glory,  
Our blood boils at the sound of words he transpires,  
"Immature"? What a likely story!

At first, our fun and games never do much harm,  
Granted, our nemeses are quick and clever,  
But as our cells merge together, here is the charm,  
Defeating us is something you cannot hope to endeavour.

* * *

"Cradle of one, splits to two."

* * *

**Reviews? :3 They're helpful…**

**This fic will probably end about December, with the weekly updates. It'll be a nice (ha!) way to end the year! ^_^**

**The verse about Lavi - it's actually my own speculation. I have a feeling that Jasdevi have seen the Bookmen before, on their side. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that was my deduction when Debbito recognised Lavi's abilities. :)**


	5. Power Should Be Used Wisely

**I don't know what you'll think of this, but this is Wisely's. Like I had said, Wisely is a recent Noah and we've seen him in the current Alma Karma arc. So, you could say that this was an excuse to write a poem about Kanda's memories of Alma Karma, courtesy of Wisely.**

**Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray-man, not moi.**

**

* * *

**

Delicious secrets are always hidden away in the mind,  
I graciously avert my eyes, well so I say,  
In truth, it's a delight to sneak and prowl,  
To pry secrets that never see the light of day.

These powers gave me a demon eye,  
A purpose, something I never had before,  
Friend or foe, I can see through them all,  
No matter how many locks they put on their mind's door.

Curious warrior, with such a troubled past,  
Open your mind, and we shall awaken,  
The monster that you hold inside, your undoing,  
Your memories alone will aid us take what will be taken.

Such rich feelings swirl within your brain,  
Feelings that only you and I can see,  
Oh, you don't want to be used to wake this demon?  
A shame, because the one controlling you is me.

Alma Karma, does it ring a bell?  
That cheerful little boy, so full of joy,  
You hated him, with your black heart,  
You hated that he felt life was to enjoy.

But, cruel soul, you opened your eyes,  
And saw the warmth of that child flow into you,  
A mutual agreement of friendship was forged,  
Until the dark day of murder came to view.

Raising your sword for the first time,  
You butchered him, pleading for your life,  
From then on, you tossed his memory in a box,  
Wishing to never visit them twice.

And so, the events unfolded,  
And chaos reigned higher and higher,  
All thanks to my eyes that witness,  
Everything that humans desire.

* * *

"Power should be used Wisely."

* * *

**Hopes you liked it! I'm planning to end this fic on Allen's birthday week, so the next update dates and poems are:**

**Dec 12****th**** – Lulubell**

**Dec 19****th**** – Millennium Earl**

**Dec 22****nd**** – Neah (the 14****th****)**

**Then, in 2011 (it seemed so far away…), I'll start the Poems for the Black Order Generals! Review are graciously taken by me, and I guarantee to reply. Until next Sunday… :) **


	6. Crave For Silent Desire

**Gah, I am not happy with this poem! Forgive me for not writing a good selection of verses, but Lulubell has NO story line! Even Wisely has one, and all the other Noah I've written about. Well, look out for a Millennium Earl one next.**

**If I owned D Gray–man, I would've done a back story for Lulubell, just so to make this poem easier to write!**

**

* * *

**

Lust is silent, abides her time,  
Prowling like a panther in the night sky,  
Lust is patient, she awaits the call,  
To wreak havoc and destroy them all.

Lust changes, ever changing is her form,  
Deception is her key, from dusk till dawn,  
Lust is hurting, forceful like a whip,  
Stays in the dark with piercing eyes, waiting for you to trip.

Lust is haunting, lurking in the shadows,  
As a friend or a foe, only she truly knows,  
Lust slices through, cuts all who are near,  
Sever threads of those who are held dear.

Lust is retreating, she disappears instantly,  
Knowing that the battle was lost, she cries sorrowfully,  
Lust cannot fails, she feels disloyal when she lets him down,  
And it was all because of him, that stupid clown.

But Lust waits again, smirking at the plan,  
A truly devious concoction of her clan,  
Once every enemy has been shattered to less than dust,  
She can feel peace again, that black heart of Lust.

* * *

"Crave for silent desire."

* * *

**I know, I know – it's so short! T_T It's hard to write for Lulubell, since she's barely been in the manga or the anime! I wish Hoshino-sensei could have done more back story on her…sob…**

**Anyways, reviews for this meagre piece of work will be greatly appreciated. Tell me how bad I am at writing about this Noah… :/**


	7. A Good Evening Heralds a Good Demise

**We're almost done with this T^T…Neah's poem next, and then it's over…but do not fret! 'Poems for the Generals' will begin in the new year! There is a lot of random-ness/my own implications in this poem - so if you don't understand a few lines, PM me and I will clear any doubts.**

**Je n'ai pas D Gray man. ****I don't have D Gray man. Simples!**

**

* * *

**

**Your challenge is to see how many D Gray man title references (or prospective title references) you can spot. :)**

My puppets, the dolls I create,  
To smite that God, the being I hate,  
They'll aid me, that is their fate,  
To recall three days of darkness,  
That is my only sate.

Twelve others, my like minded kin,  
Share the dream I have within,  
The brightest humans, with the greyest skin,  
They delve into my darkest zone,  
That is filled with sin.

True demons, they are not my creations,  
They are men, isn't that a revelation?  
Filth, lowlife who live for desecration,  
Of this sacred planet,  
That is why I set this in motion.

But there are pests, those who impede,  
My lovely reign, my mighty stampede,  
No matter how much I warn, they never heed,  
They will die clutching to false beliefs,  
That will be the end indeed.

Never mind the usual annoyances,  
One clown makes too many appearances,  
He is diseased with darkness, yet he balances,  
His black and white, the gray child,  
The lines are crystal clear, concerning his alliances.

But the lines blur, and the darkness shall increase,  
That angel of death wills my heart to cease,  
I took his life once, tore him piece by piece,  
He passed on his will,  
Knowing full well I would not, because of him, find my peace.

Such cheek lies in their senseless scrap,  
The clown does not see the joke in the darkness's chaff,  
Noah is forever, it will have the last laugh,  
Little by little, he will awaken,  
No more shall there be a half.

Why the child fights on, I cannot see,  
His despair is more abundant than hope, in reality,  
As evidence, he called the Pierrot as a doll, the calamity,  
Befell him before he could tell,  
Darkness and Pierrot, join into this single entity.

Both the brothers, were passed into another,  
One as a doll, one as a spectre.

Both forge him as the man he is, the mixed pearl,  
But neither him, nor the apparition, can defeat the Earl.

* * *

"A good evening heralds a good demise."

* * *

**One more poem left! Reviews will be nice – I will be thanking my reviewers in the last chapter! Check out my poll as well. Also, if anyone wants to know my update times for Allen's Birthday Week – there is a section in the profile about it. Check it out! :D**


	8. The One Who Will Destroy Everything

**And as 2010 draws to a close, and Christmas is near – I end this poem fic with Neah. He was known as the 14****th**** for so long, but in Chapter 198, we finally know his name! I will be acknowledging my reviewers in the end note. Happy belated Birthday to Jasdevi, our favourite Noah twins! :D **

'**Tis disclaimed. Again. How many time do I have to disclaim it for you guys to understand that I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA! xD  
**

Dark, dark was the world I was born in,  
One world I should never have seen,  
My existence seemed to be daunting,  
Just because my number was fourteen.

My friend, my enemy, my bane,  
His smile that is futile to erase,  
To change his heart too quickly for a human,  
But wait – neither are human in this case.

I grabbed my brother's hand, so comforting,  
Entrusting his protection in another,  
His life should have never be draw into this,  
So I step out, not running for cover.

The attempt was in vain, did I ever stand a chance?  
With one swipe, he end my life at that,  
Was he so naïve to think my memories would end there?  
I drifted towards my sibling, in the midst of combat.

As events unfolded, I was passed into a boy,  
Sweet boy, with a tragedy wracked mind,  
He walks forward, discarding the past,  
How he plans to discard me – I won't be left behind.

He sees me! He enters my ivory domain,  
Crying at the pianist's score, yet he plays,  
Disaster is avoided, we were meant to work together,  
Sadly, I will disease him, in the coming days.

What pain is this? I see the sword lodged against him,  
He screams, begging the pain to stop, I will aid,  
For I hold powers beyond their wildest dreams,  
But not today – today I shall fade.

Oh, bane greets me – I smirk through him,  
Sorry, boy, but I must make my point clear,  
No more will the world suffer by the hands of the Earl,  
I will kill the beast, tremble in fear!

My time is coming, and the boy is now aware,  
I step to him, gentle grin caressing my face,  
Such a mad puppet, choked by his own strings,  
I looks to me in bewilderment, losing all grace.

I laugh softly as he mistakes me for another,  
True, we are not that different, boy,  
But, mark my words and mark them well,  
My time has come, my time to destroy.

* * *

"The one who will destroy everything."

* * *

**And that is it! Look out for 'Poems for the Generals' in 2011! (wow, it feels weird to type that…)**

**Thank you to my reviwers:**

**ElricLawliet – My worshipper! Any chance we could ever collaborate on a DGM fic?**

**mgsab123 – Your sweet analyses of each poem made my day, thank you!**

**Anonymous – My first reviewer for this story – thank you!**

**If I'm not asking for too much, could reviewers tell me which part of each poem they like the most? I want to know where I excelled in this xD Random, I know, but it helps! **

**Happy birthday to Allen in 3 days, and goodbye! ~ Tsuki Yume**


End file.
